


Glass Spun Roses

by PurpleGooPerson



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And very stubborn, BAMF!Belladonna, BAMF!Bilbo, Bilbo also totally adopts Gimli, Bilbo is So Done, Dwarf & Hobbit Cultural Differences, Dwarf Culture & Customs, F/M, Gen, Gimli is a little shit, Gimli is very good with words, Glassblower!Bilbo, Hobbit Culture & Customs, I mean she has to have been a bamf anyway, M/M, Misunderstandings, Young!Gimli, sassy!bilbo, stubborn dwarves are stubborn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23421529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleGooPerson/pseuds/PurpleGooPerson
Summary: Glassworking is a rare craft among the people of Arda, the closest some come is the glass beads and crystal sculptures from the dwarrow, the cut crystal panels Men use for stained glass and the crystal goblets Elven carved. But, it is rare to find someone who truly dedicates themselves to learning the rare and difficult craft.Yet, Belladonna Took learned it from someone in the far East by the Sea, dabbling as a hobby before passing it down to her young son. Who mastered the art and created many works his Took relatives traded to Men, who traded it around Arda.And one young dwarf is determined to learn it as his Craft.
Relationships: Bomber/Bomber's Wife, Glóin/Glóin's Wife, Undecided
Comments: 15
Kudos: 159





	1. Sand in the Breeze

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to expand on what I wrote originally and to also split it into two chapters. Plus, I love this AU too much to not write it. 
> 
> Also, if you guys can think of a pairing for Bilbo that would be good! Or if I should just keep Bilbo as the grumpy bachelor uncle to everyone.

All of Arda, even the reclusive Hobbits in the Shire, knew that a truly rare craft is the making of glass. Especially blown glass and the delicate creations that can be made from the molten sand. None had the time or heart these days to dedicate themselves to such a rigorous craft. Many believed that only the dwarves of old truly remembered the craft and its origins. Glassworking has been reduced to simple glass beads that dwarves made to sell to the Men folk and the various ways crystals could be cut and carved for day to day things: such as goblets and ‘stained glass’ chips for the window murals of the Men. Perhaps there are possibly those out there who remember more of the craft…

But if so then they are very hard to find. Unless you are one very determined Hobbit of course and one Belladonna Took was such a hobbit. After hearing tales from Gandalf, the Took lass sat out to the Far East in order to find out more about the delicate sculpture he had gifted her.

Really the Shire should not have found it so surprising that Old Took’s favorite and most wild, daughter- Belladonna Took came back from the sea with a rare, new skill after a three-year-long adventure. The hobbits had all written her off as dead, like most Tooks who ventured outside the Shire-all of them except for her family of course. The celebration lasted for 5 days after Belladonna returned to the Shire and in that time, one young Bungo Baggins finally worked up the nerve to ask her to court. Only to be asked himself by the Took lass with a banquet of glass roses she had made-much to the surprise of his family and to Bungo’s secret pleasure. Thus lead to the discovery of Bella’s new and much sought after skill. Though none could get the name of her teacher out of her, just a secretive smile as the lass played with the odd bead and braid she came back with. It was written off as another one of the queer things that the Tooks were known for.

The Shire was not surprised when the Wildest Took taught her young son the joys of molten glass. They were, however, surprised and rather delighted when young Bilbo Baggins took to the craft like a duck to water. Working diligently on expanding on his mother’s knowledge and working towards truly mastering the rare skill much to his mother’s pleasure. If there were rumors of an unusual stranger seen entering and leaving the Baggins’ home and seen teaching the lad, well Bungo and Belladonna would never confirm nor deny any inquiries made. Just smile secretly as Belladonna toyed with the odd braid setting among her son’s golden curls.

Belladonna proudly passed down her kiln and tools to her son upon the crafting of his masterwork piece at his coming of age at 33. From then on many delicate and beautiful creations- from multicolored bowls to intricate figurines made their way out of the Shire through the help of his Took relatives and into those of Men, who then traded them across many parts of Arda. All Bilbo asked in return was simply a few large bags of different colored sand from the East, after all, he had no use for gold except to use as an accent to his works.

Many thought Bilbo was odd, mainly due to his working at the craft with a dedication usually only seen among the dwarrow. He was constantly turning out many different products, yet Bilbo never seemed truly satisfied except for when he was working on another piece. And though many hobbits and Men alike tried to plead and bribe Bilbo- he would not take any on as an apprentice. Always saying that they didn’t have the right heart or hands for working with glass, much to many’s confusion and outrage. But, the young Hobbit was firm and would not take anyone under his wing at the time.

Which meant the Shire shouldn’t have been surprised when one day, not long before Bilbo would celebrate his 50th birthday, the Master of Bag End had an apprentice. Not just any apprentice, no he had take in a young red-haired dwarf as his apprentice. None knew for sure how it happened but finally, after over 20 years, Bilbo Baggins took on an apprentice. Many speculated that the dwarf was so stubborn he had impressed Mad Baggins or that the dwarf was really Mad Baggins’ child had come home. No one truly knew why he did so, except for Bilbo Baggins himself. And just like his mother, Bilbo simply smiled secretly as he toyed with the glass bead of the odd braid he and his mother insisted on wearing. Though he did slam the door in their faces when the questions started to get annoying- he had his father’s temper after all.

Though really, all Bilbo wished was that Gimli had told his family where he was going before coming to seek Bilbo’s teachings. One dwarf invading his smail was quite enough, thank you very much! He didn’t need a whole company of them stomping around his home, getting mud everywhere, raiding his pantry and messing around in his craft room! At least young Gimli didn’t insult him and accuse him of kidnapping a child! Really the nerve of some folk! 

And Gandalf could take his talk of adventures and shove it as far as Bilbo was concerned.


	2. Casting the Mold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided this would be a year before the quest instead of four months. Heheheh, after all, I doubt they would think to look in the Shire for a wayward Dwarfling.

It all started when Bilbo Baggins, the reclusive Master of Bag End and Master of the Molten Glass, opened his front door after being woken by rough knocking (at the most ungodly hour he would always insist for years to come) to find a young, for he had to be young given the lack of a beard even if he had impressive side-burns, Dwarf standing on his front step with nothing but: the clothes on his back, what looked to be a worn pack, a rather alarmingly large axe, and a smile. This was not how the forty-nine-year-old Hobbit expected his morning to go, especially before even First Breakfast. But, even after he closed the door, rubbed the sleep from his eyes before opening it back up. Yup- There was a young Dwarf on his doorstep, still smiling even after Bilbo’s rude greeting.

Oh, bugger it all.

“Who-What...Umm Good Morning?” Bilbo stuttered out after another moment of staring bewildered at the youngster. Really, what a sight he must make to his unexpected guest, just freshly woken, hair a riot of golden curls obscuring most of his face and standing only in his sleeping trousers and patchwork robe. Though, it was the Dwarf’s own fault for knocking so early in the morning before Bilbo had his morning tea.

“Morning! Gimli, Son of Gloin, at your service!” The chipper dwarf-Gimli said brightly with an even larger smile stretching his bare cheeks. Honestly, no one had any right being that chipper this early in the day. The Sun hadn’t even risen yet for Yavanna’s sake! 

  
  


“....Bilbo Baggins, at you and yours,” The barely awake Hobbit spoke with a slight glare at the much too-happy dwarf, who seemed to become happier at his name. Rather odd this young lad. “Do...Do I know you? Actually, no I’m pretty sure I don’t. Just why are you here, young Gimli?” After all, he had enough to deal with at the moment with his Baggins relatives bugging/badgering him again about taking a bloody apprentice and trying to faust their children off on him in hopes of them learning his skills and making their parents rich. It was too early to deal with more nonsense.

Faintly, Bilbo swore he heard his mother’s laughter on the breeze..no doubt tickled pink on what was happening.

The glare seemed to not deter Gimli for the redhead just straightened his posture and bowed low to Bilbo while speaking, “I have traveled from Ered Luin in order to find you, Master Baggins. I am but a dwarf of sixty-four years, yet unlike many of my peers, I have no craft that called to me. Imagine my surprise when one day I stumble across such marvelous work in the marketplace. After inquiring where he got it from, the Man running the stall pointed me to Bree, which brought me to the Shire where a young Hobbit told me that I could find the one who made it here on the Hill, one Bilbo Baggins, the Master Glassblower.”

He turned his head to look pleadingly up at Bilbo, who was struck speechless at his speech already, “ Please, I seek not to earn riches for myself, nor to strip you of your rightfully earned skills and secrets. I simply wish to learn at the feet of a Master as any Dwarf wishes when learning the Craft that calls to their very Heart and Being. Please allow me to learn your craft.”

The middle-aged hobbit was stunned at the young one’s words and actions. Stunned, yes-but moved, no. For decades many have come to his step with pretty speeches and false words wishing to learn his craft but with only greed within their hearts. Each time he has turned them away- again and again till he had grown bitter at the thought of visitors and more fools seeking to learn from him. So, his response was one of seasoned action and multiple repeats of dealing with the same request from others before. Bilbo slammed the door in Gimli’s face without a word before stalking off to his room with a grumble, “It’s much too early for this.”

Yet, Gimli was not deterred. 

The next day, the young dwarf was there when Bilbo opened his door with a smile and a cheerful greeting. Only to be met with a slamming door again. 

Really, Bilbo swore he heard his mother’s bright laughter as the events unfolded and could just imagine their mentor face-palming at Bilbo’s actions.

And it repeated this way the next day when Bilbo was greeted again by the young dwarf on his doorstep while carrying out a basket of laundry to hang.

Again the next day after…

And the day after that.

AND ONCE AGAIN THE NEXT DAY!

Really if Bilbo didn’t have a back door he would not be able to leave his house with Gimli camped out on his doorstep. It got to the point that Bilbo would leave food for the dear at the window sill beside the door. After all, he may not wish to teach the child but he was not so cruel as to let him starve! His mother would have his foot hair if he did! 

Though really it was getting rather exasperating to constantly slam the door in the dwarf’s face. Slowly, ever so slowly, the hobbit began warming up to the young dwarf.

Until finally after nearly two weeks of the young dwarf camping out on his doorstep, Bilbo sighed while holding an umbrella over the poor soaked lad’s head as spring rain poured down around them, “Very well come inside, young Gimli.”

The lad looked up surprised when the rain suddenly stopped falling upon his head, only to stare in stunned at Bilbo, who was smiling fondly down at him from under an umbrella, “Truly?”

“Yes, truly,” Bilbo snorted before smirking down at the dwarf, “After all how can you learn from me if you catch your death?”  He could just hear his mother and Mentor laughing at him. He had, after all, underestimated the stubbornness of dwarves.

Really, Bilbo could have done without being lifted off his feet and hugged! What in the world did Gimli’s mother feed this child for him to be so strong! 

“Alright, alright, put me down before we both catch our deaths, young Gimli!” Bilbo cried out with laughter at the young one’s actions.

And, thus, Mad Baggins the Glass Blower gained his apprentice at long last. Much to the dismay of the respectable hobbits of the Shire when word finally got around. Really a hobbit teaching a dwarf! 

In all honesty, Bilbo rather liked having the young red-head as his apprentice even if he was a bit rowdy. Though, he could do without the mud being trekked in from the garden daily. And at times, Bilbo found himself wondering if this was what having a child was like. He could see why many hobbits had such large families if that was the case. Because, whenever Gimli mastered a new skill Bilbo taught him, the old hobbit felt a Parent’s pride burn in his chest making him wonder if this is how his mother felt while teaching Bilbo.

If Gimli was surprised and pleased when Bilbo placed an apprentice bead in his palms one day during supper, he wasn’t telling. And neither was Bilbo answering any questions the young dwarf asked about how the hobbit knew how to braid dwarven braids. He simply smiled a secretive smile and fondly touched his own braid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just drop in the comments who you think should be paired with Bilbo or if he should just remain his sassy single self.


End file.
